


Cabin Fever

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Tentoo gets antsy while cooped up on a rainy day. Rose helps him relax and enjoy the moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For TPP’s drabble prompt: rain.

Once upon a different universe, the Doctor would have simply reprogrammed the TARDIS had they landed on a day like this. But their little timeship was only half grown, and this was London, after all. Rain was to be expected.

They were off work for the day and thus, stuck inside with no reason to leave. He realized he was pacing.

Rose beckoned him over to where she sat curled up with a cuppa and book. He settled in next to her, and she shifted to cuddle.

“Tell me a story?”

With a smile like that, how could he refuse?


End file.
